


Next to You

by tomarkislife



Series: Little Louis [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Louis being a little shit sometimes, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, little louis, papa harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkislife/pseuds/tomarkislife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis plays with Liam for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> So age play is a thing I like I guess? (nothing sexual about it)

“Wi Wi!” 

 

Liam chuckles as Louis runs up to him, running into his chest. “Hey, buddy,” he says, kissing the top of his head. He’s not super used to Louis being little, but after Harry explained it to him, he couldn’t help but love the idea. “What have you and Hazza been doing today?” he asks, chuckling when Louis grabs his hand and tugs him towards his room. 

 

Harry is in their room, cleaning up the toys that have been discarded on the floor. “Hey, Li,” he says, smiling tiredly at him. 

 

Liam knows Louis is a handful for him on his own. He knows about all the times he was little and would cry until Harry did something about it. And now he’s a hyperactive twenty four year old who acts like a three year old. No wonder he’s tired. 

 

“Hazza! We hafta show Wiam all my toys!” he shouts, running over to him. 

 

Harry chuckles, smiling tensely at him. “Why don’t you show Liam all on your own. And Hazza’s gonna go take a nap. Is that alright?” 

 

Louis pouts and shakes his head. “I wa’ Hazza,” 

 

Harry sighs. “Hazza needs to rest, baby. You’ll be alright showing your toys with just Liam. I know you will.” 

 

Liam walks in from behind and scoops the boy into his arms, carrying him bridal style. “I want to have some just Loubear time. Doesn’t that sound nice?” 

 

Louis blushes slightly, slipping his thumb into his mouth. He nods shyly, giving Harry a mildly panicked look. “You’ll have fun, baby. It’s just Liam.” he reassures, kissing the top of his head. 

 

This cheers the boy up and he clambers out of his arms. “Wook, Wiam! Hazza go’ me dis!” 

 

Liam eyes Harry. He just shrugs and walks out of the room, ready for a well deserved nap. 

 

“Wow, bub, Hazza bought you all that?” he asks, sitting next to the excited man, holding up a plethora of barbie dolls to him. 

 

Louis nods rapidly, grinning wildly. “Hazza wen’ to da stowe and su’prised me!” he giggles. “Dis one my fav’wite.” 

 

He holds up a rock star barbie doll, with crimped black hair and goth clothing. “That’s awesome, Loubear! Wanna play with your barbies or show me other toys?” 

 

Louis’ eyes widen and he shoves dolls into Liam’s arms. “Pway!” 

 

Liam chuckles. “Inside voice, bub,” Louis bites his lip. “Wanna come up with what we play?” he asks, earning another wide grin from the man. 

 

“We pway house. Dis one da Mommy and dat one da Daddy and dis one Hazza!” Louis cheers, pointing at a bright pink blonde one that is supposed to be his boyfriend. Liam laughs. “Dis one can be you!” He hands Liam a Ken doll. “I don’ wike da’ one, but I wike you, Wiam,” 

 

Liam smiles at him. “I like you too, Loubear. Now let’s get playing.” 

 

The two play for an hour and a half or so before anything goes wrong. Liam says something about one of that dolls that sets Louis off and he immediately starts crying. Before Liam can even think about picking him up and bringing him to Harry, he runs in, scooping the man into his arms, shushing him. 

 

“Hey, hey, love, it’s alright. No need to cry. No crying, shh,” he coaxes, rocking him slightly. Louis seems to calm almost instantly in his arms, thumb slipping into his mouth. 

 

Liam bites his lip, standing and giving Harry an apologetic look. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you,” 

 

Harry shrugs. “It’s his lunch time anyway. You ready to eat lunch, bub? Does that sound good?” He pokes Louis’ belly and he giggles, nodding. “Let’s get you some lunch? Does a PB&J sound nice? Or do you want grilled cheese?” 

 

“PB!” he cheers. 

 

Harry chuckles, walking out of their room with Liam. “No J?” 

 

Louis shakes his head. “J gwoss!” he giggles, squealing lightly when Harry sets him down on the kitchen counter. He likes to watch Harry make the food closely, normally attempting to help. 

 

“Keep him occupied while I make his food. He always tries to help and I have a headache. Can’t take much more crying.” Harry whispers to Liam. He nods knowingly, smiling at Louis. 

 

Liam approaches the boy, distracting him by playing little hand games with him. “You have big hands, Wiam!” Louis cheers, giggling. He claps his hands together, bursting into laughter. Harry winces at the loudness of his voice, giving Liam a pained look. 

“Hey, let’s use our inside voices, alright?” he asks Louis, cringing when he sees his eyes feel with panicked tears. “No, no, bub, don’t cry. We just need to be-“ 

 

“Hazza!” he cries, hands covering his face as he cries into them. Liam feels terrible. He’s supposed to be calming him down, not doing this. He quickly looks over at Harry and notices him sighing heavily, gripping the kitchen counter tightly. 

 

“Lou…” his voice is strained and Liam backs away from Louis, not sure what’s happening. Louis wails, reaching for Harry, not expecting what he does. “Be big or go to you’re room.” 

 

The whole kitchen goes silent, Liam awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. Louis gives him a scared look and shakes his head. “Bu-“ 

 

“Be big,” he gives Louis an angry look, causing the man to shudder. “Or go to you’re room. Now.” 

 

Louis starts crying again, this time softer, but Harry still can’t stand it. “I-I can’t be big…” he says softly. “I-“ 

 

“Then go to your room.” 

 

Louis starts crying harder, rapidly shaking his head. “Haz…” he whimpers. 

 

“I said go to your room!” 

 

Louis sobs, jumping off the counter and running to his room. Liam looks worriedly at Harry as he runs a hand through his hair, teeth gritted in frustration. “Harry… Are you alright?” 

 

Harry shakes his head. “All he does is cry some days. He just… Cries and he cries and he cries and he-“ 

 

“Hey, Haz, it’s alright. He just doesn’t understand some things when he’s like that. He means well.” 

 

Harry nods. “It’s just so… Tiring…” he rubs his temple. “I better go apologize.” 

 

Liam nods. “Do you want me to stay or go?” 

 

“Stay. I’ll need someone to occupy him afterwards.” Another nod. 

 

Harry walks into the room where Louis is. His heart breaks when he sees his boyfriend curled up on the bed, clearly his older self. “Lou? Are you alright?” He shakes his head. Harry sighs, sitting on the edge of the bed by him. “I’m so sorry, baby. You know I didn’t mean any of that. You can be little whenever. I think…. I think we just need to establish some rules.” 

 

Louis slowly turns around, wiping the tears spilling down his cheeks away. “R-Rules?” 

 

Harry nods. “I just… I’ve never been good with crying kids. I just get so frustrated and-“ 

 

“I’ll stop being little… If it annoys you,” Louis interrupts. Harry shakes his head, grabbing his hands. 

 

“I don’t want you to stop. I love little you. You’re so happy and carefree. I love seeing you like that.” Louis bushes slightly. “Why don’t we talk about this later. You can be little for the rest of the day if you want, we just need to be extra quiet for Haz. Sound good?” 

 

Louis’ thumb slips into his mouth. “PB…” he mumbles, free hand reaching out for Harry. 

 

Harry scoops him up, kissing his cheeks, causing the boy to giggle. “Let’s go finish making you’re lunch. You can play with uncle Liam while I finish up. That sound nice?” 

 

Louis nods snuggling into his boyfriend. He really does love his Papa. 

**Author's Note:**

> cute


End file.
